The Twin Princess
by funpuppy725
Summary: The Rulers Of Canterlot are the twin daughters of Candace and Shining Armor


"Princess Cadance Had The Baby!" The Royal Guard yelled thoughtout the room. Everybody in the kingdom had waited to see the next leader of Equestria. To see if it would be a little girl or boy.

Princess Twlight Sparkles and Shiling Armor got up. "Aww, I cant wait to see the prince or the princess!" Twlight said as they entered Cadance's Room to see two babies, one in a purple blanket and the other one in a pink blanket.

"Twins?!" Shininh Armor asked as Candance nodded her head. "Twin Girls. You Can tell they are girls because they are in filly blankets because they give pink and purple pive Colts Blue or Black blankets." Twlight said as she looked at the fillies.

The One In The Purple Blanket had fair white skin and dark blue hair. She was a girl clone of her father. The One in a the pink blanket had almost light pink skin, and purple hair. Both have them were baby alicorns.

"What should we name them?" Shing Armor asked looking at Candance knowing she had the anweres. "Starla for The one the looks like you. And For the kinda looks like me Dawn, I feel these girls will do great things." Candance said as Shinging Armor nodded.

"Equestria! We Now Have Two Princess! The Oldest Born at 5:32 am , Princess Dawn! Born in the image of her mother. We Hope She Shall Be The A Great Ruler." The Royal Guard said as he told the huge crowds of people outside. They cheered and hugged.

"The Other Princess! Is Princess Starla! Born in the image of her father. We Hope She Will Be A Great Second Hand To Her Older Sister! Now Please Wish The Family some slince it will be hard for them." The Guard as the crowd lefted and soonly did the couple with their babies.

When They Arrived at the Crystal Kingdom they saw the Princess Luna was there. "Aunt Luna! Its Great To See You!" Candance said as she hugged her aunt. "May I see Starla?" Luna asked Candance gave her a nod and used her magic powers to make Starla fly to her Great Aunt.

"Aww Princess Starla, I am your Great Aunt Luna. I see Great Things In Your Furte. Dont Let Not Bein Queen you anger. Starla This Is Your Cutie Mark. You Shall Have Control Over The Night, Stars, The Moon, Like Me." Luna said as she gave Starla her Crown and special metal as Candace started to cry.

"You Are Now Princess Of The Night. Goodbye Love, Its Time I Go To The Giant Stars In The Heavens. Candance be good dont let things fool you, Shining Armor I love you like a Son, And Dawn Be A Good Older Sister. I Love You All." Princess Luna said her farwell Candance ran over to her and said "I Love You."

The Family Watched As Luna Took her wings and flew away up to the giant stars. Everybody knew when the third geteion is here for the Royalts that The Elders Give Them Their Powers And Crowns and Return To The Heavens where they began and where they end.

Princess Certisa came in she hugged Candance for the last time and went up to Dawn. "Dear Beloved Dawn, I know we havent know each other long, but I must leave. Be Good To Your Mother Because She Loves You No Matter What. I Give You My Powers, As Control Of The Sun, Rising The Sun, and Love to everyone. GoodBye I Love All Of You." Certisa said as she hugged everybody goodbye. She Then Flew To The Heavens.

Candance hugged her husband and began to cry. Her only aunts were gone in the Heavens Like her mother. She decied that her family needed to move away from the Crystal Kingdom.

"We Need Move The Girls To The Canterlot." Candance said as she placed her daughters to sleep in the Royal Nursey. "Why? " Shining Armor asked looking at his wife.

"Becuase, They Need To Rule That Land, Armor. They Cant Rasie the Sun or Moon from here. I will call the best guards and they shall be flow to Canterlot. I dont the people of Equestria to have no sun, again." Candance said thinking of the dark time her grand mother had faught threw. Her Grand Mother gave her the powers of Love and The Cystal Empire when she was born to the Late Queen Austrilla.

"I shall summor the Guards, Candace." Shining Armor said as Candance nodded and she took her two young fillies out of their beds not waking them up. She followed Shining Armor to the Royal Carriage and gave her young daughters to The most Trusted Guards.  
Even Though The Young Fillies Didnt Wake Up Threw The Entire Ride, Canterlot couldnt wait to see the twins being their new rulers. Everybody couldnt wait to see the only and possblie the last born Alicorns.

"They Here! The Queens Are Here! Princess Dawn! And Princess Star!" A Ramdon Colt said as The whole city of Canterlot gathred around the Carragie makeing tiny move for the Guards and Twins. Princess Star had aldery awoken when the colt yelled and ran out of the Carnegie.

The Young Filly looked at all the people their.

"She Must Be Princess Dawn. She takes a lead to people. She must be our new Queen." A Random Unicorn yelled threw the crowd the others who were up close only shook their heads and said,"No Princess Star."

"Princess Star, Come here Sweetie!" Shouted The Young Princess Fire Blaze, The Ruler Of Hot Weather and Fire. She had fire color hair that flowed like Princess Luna her mother. Fire Blaze was going to rule Canterlot unit the twins had grown more.  
Princess Star ran to her aunt while the guards carried Princess Dawn to her. "I shall take care of them." Princess Fire Blaze said.


End file.
